


Arts and Crafts Hour with the Hydra Tentacle Monsters

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Birthday Party, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Bucky Bear is tied to a highchair, Dubious Consentacles, Everything Hurts, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing is ok, Steve/Stoicism OTP, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trash!fluff, Trick or Treating, cute but wrong, horrible non-con squiddly monsters, in bear form, non-consensual tea parties, not tentacle porn, the trash party is its own warning, tiny crafted HTMs, twisted fluff, whether or not the bears can consent is up for debate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of cute but menacing ink drawings featuring Hydra Tentacle Monsters playing with Bucky Bear and friends.</p>
<p>They don't play nicely.</p>
<p>(August 2016 - updated broken links to images)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast with Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of cute and horrible drawings originally posted on [my tumblr](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/). My thanks to all who have encouraged me, prompted me and/or gasped in horror at these drawings.
> 
> This series is very hard to tag and explain. It's a complicated metaphor for my own participation in the HYDRA Trash Party and an opportunity to do horrible things to my favorite characters in the style of children's book illustration.

"Wipe him!"

 


	2. Friendship Lesson #1 with Captain Ameribear and Bucky Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It doesn’t matter who wins. The important thing is spending time with friends"

 


	3. Bucky Bear's Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Bucky Bear! The Hydra Tentacle Monsters got him a pinata!

_There is candy at the end of the line._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for Dira Sudis' birthday! As ever, I am so sorry.


	4. Captain Ameribear Makes New Friends (same as the old friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it helps to practice making friends. Captain Ameribear likes being helpful.

 


	5. Clean Up Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra Tentacle Monsters always put their toys away. 
> 
> Bucky Bear goes in the cooler until it is time to play again.


	6. Hot cocoa and blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra Tentacle Monsters take care of Bucky Bear and Falcon Bear.

If only Captain Ameribear would _behave_ , he could have some hot cocoa too.

 


	7. Tea Party! (color version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Hydra Trash party is a tea party!

 


	8. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even friends need a rest from playing. Don't worry, Hydra Tentacle Monsters, the bears aren't going far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday illustration for Dira Sudis.


	9. Octobucky Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surgery, Bucky Bear's hugs are eight times as good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this piece of (slightly nsfw) art](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/100825604645/so-a-funny-thing-happened-in-the-artstream-this) by [Bluandorange ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange).


	10. Trick or Treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween from the HTMs!

 


	11. Bear Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra Tentacle Monsters play Bear Hospital with Bucky Bear.

 


	12. Storytime! Again!

The best stories are worth telling OVER and OVER!

 


	13. The Rules

Clear rules make playtime even more fun for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this when I was having a very hard time with depression. You should check out [ Captain Ameriber's ](https://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/post/132651063635/you-can-make-new-rules-that-are-right-for-you) and [ Self Care Bear's ](https://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/post/132502042470/sometimes-the-rules-you-learned-before-arent) gentle responses.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bucky Bear and the Difficult Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145085) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis)




End file.
